Sawyer Family
The Sawyer family is a cannibalistic family in the first of the many Texas Chainsaw Massacre timelines. In The Texas Chain Saw Massacre, Drayton was the owner of a gas station, and Nubbins was a hitchhiker, and Leatherface killed Kirk, Pam, and Jerry when they entered his house. He later killed Franklin and chased his sister Sally around, until Drayton took her to his house. Grandpa appeared as a corpse, but when Sally's finger was cut and Grandpa licked the blood, he was revealed to be alive. Drayton said he doesn't take pleasure in killing, instead having his younger brothers do the killing for him. They tried to have Grandpa kill Sally, but he keeps missing her with the hammer due to his old age, so Nubbins and Leatherface tried to help him, and Sally took advantage of the opportunity and escaped from them. Nubbins was killed when an 18-wheeler ran him over, and Leatherface was hit with a wrench by the driver, causing him to cut his leg on his chainsaw.In the first movie the family 's name is Slaughter not Sawyer,on the Drayton s gas station there is a name W.E. Slaughter(Drayton),it is maybe just a joke because of their involment in the killings (All from Texas Chainsaw Massacre Wikia) Battle vs. Firefly Family (by JWarrior89) Captain Spaulding, Otis, and Baby are walking along a dirt road somewhere in Texas, looking for a new hideout. All three are sweaty from the heat, and as they walk, Baby wipes some sweat from her forehead. "F***ing heat," she says, "We better find someplace to crash soon." "Oh shut up!" Otis snaps at her. "YOU shut up, asshole!" Baby snaps back, "We could've gotten something back at that gas station to keep cool with, but nooooooo, we had to keep going. We couldn't stop for two f***ing seconds to get some water!" "Two seconds is the exact amount of time that is a hazard to my f***ing health!" Otis responds. "To hell with water," Spaulding says, "I want some ice cream! I'm in the mood for some tutti f***ing fruity!" "Tutti f***ing fruity!" Baby repeats, longingly, "Did you hear that, Otis? If you could've just waited for two seconds, we could all be enjoying some tutti f***ing fruity right now!" "There is no f***ing ice cream in your f***ing future!" Otis says, eyes on the road. "Not if we can't get out of this heat, that's for sure." Baby mumbles to herself. The three continue along the road. Suddenly, Captain Spaulding stops dead. "Well, look what we have here!" he laughs, pointing. Baby and Otis look up. Before them lies a run-down, two-story house. The three of them slowly walk up to the front porch. Otis looks through one of the windows. "I don't see anyone." he says. "I wouldn't expect there to be anyone," Spaulding says, "This house looks like its been abandoned for a while now." "Then it'll be the perfect place to lay low for a while," Baby says, "nobody will think to look for us here." At that moment, a crash is heard from within the house. Otis, Baby, and Spaulding whip their heads around. "F***!" Spaulding growls, "Looks like we got some tenants after all." "Well," Otis says, pulling out his pistols, "I think its time these people met their new landlords." "And they're about to be evicted." Baby replies, pulling out her revolver. Otis kicks in the door, and the three of them head in, Spaulding bringing up the rear with his shotgun in hand. There's nobody in sight. Spaulding directs Baby to head through the door to the right, and Otis through the door to the left, while he himself continues forward down the hallway. As he enters the next room, a noise next to him makes him swing the shotgun barrel around. Sitting on the couch is a pale-skinned, malnourished-looking man. He is dressed up like a hippie, and holds a clothes hanger in his hand. Rather than be alarmed at the sight of a man pointing a shotgun at him, the man laughs maniacally. "Hey, hey I know you!" Chop Top cackles, "You're Captain Spaulding! That t.v. clown guy!" Spaulding keeps the shotgun pointed at him. "You're a fan, I take it?" he says. "Oh yeah" Chop Top replies with a toothy grin, "Me and Bubba, my little brother... we watch you all the time! You're his favorite! I'm more partial to music myself..." He takes out a lighter and heats the tip of the hanger. "Music is my life..." he says, as he begins to pick at his head with it. "Well, its always nice to meet a fan," Captain Spaulding says, aiming the gun, "but I'm afraid me and my family have need of this establishment, and we can't have nobody telling people we're here." "Oh yeah, oh yeah, I get it," Chop Top says enthusiastically, "you value your privacy. Don't worry, no one will ever know you were here.” He licks his lips. "Glad to hear it." Spaulding says, as he prepares to squeeze the trigger. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he sees someone else step into the room. He leaps back through the doorway, barely avoiding the blast from Alfredo Sawyer's shotgun. Chop Top cackles as Alfredo runs after Spaulding. Spaulding runs down the hallway, with Alfredo in hot pursuit. Alfredo fires another round, but Spaulding dodges by running into a nearby room. Alfredo leans against the outside of the door, reloading his shotgun. He pokes his head around the doorway, and quickly withdraws it as Spaulding fires a round from his own shotgun. He fires blindly around the doorway, but misses. He leans out and fires again, shattering the lamp next to Spaulding, who begins to fire round after round. Alfredo can’t return fire fast enough, and is forced to retreat; now Spaulding is the one in pursuit. Alfredo ducks into a room, grabbing a baseball bat he has propped up against the wall. Hiding behind the door, he waits for Spaulding to arrive. Within moments, Spaulding enters the room, shotgun at the ready. Alfredo approaches from behind and swings the bat, but Spaulding spins around and blocks it with the shotgun, quickly responding by slamming the handle of his gun into Alfredo’s stomach. Alfredo stumbles backward, and Spaulding takes this opportunity to fire a round straight into his chest. Elsewhere, Otis hears the sounds of gunfire, and runs to investigate. As he runs down the hall, Chop Top leans out from a doorway and fires a revolver, just missing Otis’ face. Otis jumps aside into an adjacent doorway, feeling the scratch on his cheek where the bullet grazed him. Growling, he readies his twin pistols and leans out from the doorway, unleashing a barrage of bullets, forcing Chop Top to seek cover. Chop Top leans out and fires twice, missing the first shot, but the second hits Otis in the shoulder, causing him to drop one of his guns. He retreats back through the room. Chop Top follows him, but when he looks into the room, Otis is gone. Looking down, he sees a trail of blood from Otis’ bullet wound. Grinning, he follows the blood trail, eventually coming to the door leading into the dining room. Hearing Otis groaning in pain on the inside, Chop Top pulls out a grenade from his jacket. “Sorry, Nubbins,” he says to himself, “I meant to let you hold on to this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.” He pulls the pin, waits a second, and tosses the grenade into the dining room. “F***!!!” he hears Otis yell, followed by the sounds of him scrambling away. A second later, the grenade explodes. Chop Top peers inside; the room is trashed, and Otis is lying against the wall, thrown from the grenade’s explosion. His head twitches slightly; he’s still alive. Chop Top pulls out a switchblade, moves over to Otis and, cackling, slits his throat. “Otis, NO!!!” a voice cries out from behind him. Chop Top turns around to see Baby standing with her own revolver pointed at him. She fires, striking him in the head, but the bullet bounces off his metal plate. “OW!!!” Chop Top yells, stumbling backward and falling to the floor. He feels the spot where the bullet struck him. “You dented my plate, you b****!” “I’ll do more than that!” Baby yells, firing again, striking Chop Top right between the eyes. At that moment, Captain Spaulding enters the room. “Baby, are you ok!?” he asks. “Yeah, but… those bastards got Otis.” She replies, tears in her eyes, pointing. “F***ing motherf***ers!” Spaulding yells, smashing the butt of his shotgun against the wall and leaving a hole. “Let’s just get out of here,” Baby says, moving over to the door and turning to face Spaulding, “I can’t stand hiding out in this place knowing what it cost us.” “Baby, LOOK OUT!!!” Spaulding yells, suddenly. Baby looks behind her; she barely has time to open her mouth in shock before Leatherface smashes her face in with a hammer. "MOTHERF***ER!!!” Spaulding yells in rage, firing his shotgun; he just misses, but Leatherface jumps in shock and drops his hammer. He turns and runs down the hall. “You ain’t goin’ nowhere, B****!” Spaulding shouts, running after him. Looking down the hall, he sees Leatherface running; he has a clear shot. He aims, and pulls the trigger; the resulting click indicates he’s out of ammo. “F***!” he growls. He drops his shotgun, and looks around; he picks up Baby’s revolver. “I’m gonna enjoy this.” He says, and runs after Leatherface. However, he has managed to disappear. “What’s the matter, freak!?” he calls out, “Don’t ya like clowns!?” he moves throughout the rooms and hallways, looking for Leatherface. Suddenly, he hears a revving sound; he looks to his left, and barely manages to avoid the chainsaw swung by Leatherface. Leatherface swings the chainsaw again, but Spaulding jumps backward to dodge it. He aims the revolver. “F*** yo momma!” he yells, shooting Leatherface in the stomach. “F*** yo sister!” he shoots him again. “F*** yo grandma!” he shoots him a third time. “But MOST of all… F*** YOU!!!” he fires a fourth time. Leatherface stumbles backward, and drops to one knee. Spaulding grins… but his grin quickly vanishes; instead of falling down dead, Leatherface instead straightens up and revs his chainsaw. With a roar, he lunges forward; Spaulding is momentarily stunned, and before he can fire again, Leatherface swings his chainsaw; Spaulding cries out in pain as his severed hand falls to the floor, still clutching Baby’s revolver. Leatherface follows through by shoving his chainsaw straight through Spaulding’s stomach. Spaulding gurgles as blood pours from his stomach and mouth, and he falls to the floor. He looks up at Leatherface standing over him, and weakly gives him the finger. Leatherface roars, and raises his chainsaw. Outside the room, the roar of the chainsaw is heard, followed by the sound of cutting flesh. Victorious, Leatherface runs out of the house, swinging his chainsaw wildly, roaring in sorrow for the loss of his brothers. Winner: The Sawyer Family To see the original battle and votes, click here. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sonozaki House (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Sawyer House, Hinamizawa Drayton Sawyer was serving his famous Bar-B-Q and Chili again at the new restaurant. It had been a difficult decision to move for the Sawyer Family but after Lefty showed up, they had no choice. Surprisingly business was just as good in Hinamizawa as in Texas and the people loved the new exotic meals. Luckily it seemed that they hadn't caught on to what they were using for their menu items or maybe that cotton drifting festival still involved cannibalism. Whatever the case, the unlucky duo yesterday had almost no chance against Bubba and Chop-Top, their baseball bat and nata proving no use against the brothers' stealth and butchering arsenal. Unfortunately, their latest kills brought some very unwanted attention, attention from their friend and her House. It wasn't long until Kasai's limo drived up to the restaurant and the Sonozaki twins stepped out. Drayton gulped and prepared himself for finally meeting one of the three Great Families of Hinamizawa. "Well, how can I help the Sonozakis? Come to eat here?" "No, no. We just wanted to ask if you knew anything about the missing villagers, Keiichi Maebara and Rena Ryuguu. They vanished in this area." Mion replied. The Sawyer was clearly on edge as he tried to move the conversation. "N-no, can't say I've seen them. Where's Miss Oryo?" "Listen up, dirtbag. Your innocent act isn't fooling us. Fess up or we'll make you." "Don't be so harsh Kasai, you don't know he had anything to do with it!" "He's clearly lying sis!" Drayton began pulling a wire until Kasai ordered him to stop. Suddenly a revving sound pierced the air and Leatherface ran at the intruders with his chainsaw who barely dodged. Drayton took the opportunity to flee and grab his Stevens 3-11A while Chop-Top crawled out of the basement. "I told you idiots you'd get us caught again!" "They can't tell anybody if they're dead!" "They're the Sonozakis, people are going to notice if three go missing!" Bubba sent Kasai flying out of the restraunt with a backhand while the the twins tried to subdue him. Shion pulled out her stun gun and shocked him, making him drop the chainsaw and collapse to the floor with a grunt. "This is how the Sawyers deal with tresspassers!" The Sonozakis turned in horror to see Drayton with his double-barreled shotgun pointed at them. Luckily he was sent flying backwards by an Ithaca 37 shot. Kasai clutched his side after killing the restraunt owner before pumping it again and blowing a hole in the wall that Chop-Top was standing in front of. "This is just like Nam all over again! Dog will hunt! Dog will hunt!" The maniac repeated his mantra as he pulled out a Mk. 2 grenade and threw it at the Sonozaki enforcer. Shion and Mion escaped the blast as well as Leatherface who retreated with a shriek back into the basement. Kasai however was riddled with shrapnel and Shion only looked at the sight for a second before heading down the stairs. "Shion, wait! We should get back-up!" "No, this ends now, Mion!" Shion drew her hunting knife and Mion loaded her Tokarev TT-33 as they stumbled upon what was left of their friends. "D-don't stare, sis. Let's just move on." Mion hesitantly walked with Shion, tears in her eyes as bodies and skeletons of villagers surrounded them in the basement. "You go that way, I'll go this way." Shion headed to the darkest path as Mion headed to the furnace room and saw Nubbins' dead body with a radio next to it. She thought she saw movement and fired her pistol. More movement and more bullets until she was tackled by Chop-Top who slashed her side with his switchblade. He cackled as he kept slicing until he was thrown off and punched in the face. The Sonozaki pulled out her katana and the Sawyer circled her, looking for an opening. "Not the first time I've fought one of you with a longer knife!" Mion ignored the madman's racist insult and his mistake of calling the katana a knife and sliced through his arm. Chop-Top yelled in pain and rushed forwards, slicing Mion's throat open but not before getting stabbed through the heart. With her remaining strength, the Sonozaki snapped Chop-Top's neck with her bare hands before collapsing with her fallen foe in a pool of blood. Shion cautiously looked around the room before she was grabbed from behind by Bubba. The cannibal had taken an interest in her, something that only earned him a second stun gun zap. As he squealed in pain, the Sonozaki swapped her hunting knife for her spiked whip as Leatherface got back up, this time with his mallet and electric knife turned on. It was clear that she didn't want to be his girlfriend but he could still turn her face into a mask. The whip wrapped around his right wrist, cutting into it, and making him drop the mallet with another grunt of pain before slicing through it with the electric knife. Shion pulled out her hunting knife just in time to block the man's stab, the girl then stabbed him in the neck but was flung into the wall. Luckily she came to her senses quickly enough to stab Bubba in the knee, he grunted as he fell over and the Sonozaki ran up the stairs. She tried to get in the limo but soon heard the cannibal's chainsaw revving up again. "Oh no..." But something unexpected happened, something supernatural as Shion stopped talking and merely glared at Leatherface. He ran at her but soon found his arm and side being stabbed. That was the beginning of a rapid series of blows as the Sonozaki appeared as a blur to him, he finally lost all method to his defensive slashes and just swung his chainsaw around like a wild animal. The chainsaw dance didn't hit Shion but it did encourage her to end the duel then and there with a stab to the neck. Unfortunately for Bubba this time she hit his spine, severing it from the back and left the hunting knife there. The cannibal made no noise as he slowly toppled over. The Sonozaki's only response to the Texan's demise was to reenter the building for her katana. Winner:Sonozaki Family Expert's Opinion The Sawyer Family had a much more destructive arsenal focused on butchery and explosives but they were outmatched by the Sonozaki Family's more practical arsenal that was just as lethal. While Leatherface was superhuman and Chop-Top was a Vietnam veteran, Drayton was practically useless. Shion, Mion, and Kasai however were all highly experienced killers with a possible supernatural ability if Mion fell in combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Criminal Warriors